


A Different Brand

by wryandwatchful



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Comeplay, Crack Fic, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wryandwatchful/pseuds/wryandwatchful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few minutes of trying to lather up, Michael began to notice that there were no bubbles yet. Also, the soap kind of smelled…weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Brand

The showerhead sputtered to life, sending a cascade of water down his chest. Michael turned around allowing it to beat down on his shoulders, relieving the tension of a long day. He’d been on set all day in the sweltering heat of LS overseeing the filming of Solomon’s latest film and both he and his suit had been completely soaked in sweat when he’d arrived back at the mansion. The last thing he wanted was a hot shower but Trevor had put up quite a fight about it, repeatedly telling him that he smelled horrible. Well, actually, he said that he’d smelled “like an egg an ate garlic and farted in a sulfur pit,” but he was pretty sure that was an overstatement. Nonetheless, after several minutes of arguing, Michael gave in and trudged up the stairs to take a shower.

Steam began to fill the bathroom as Michael adjusted the water, raising it to just the right side of scalding hot. He let out a contented sigh and grabbed the bottle of shower gel, squirting a small amount on his hand. It poured out faster than usual, some of it sliding off his palm and onto the shower tiles, swirling around his feet and down the drain. “Shit…” he mumbled. He snapped the lid closed and placed it back on its shelf, attributing the weird consistency of the soap to the heat of the water and steam. Michael began to spread it over his chest, reaching for a shower poof to help scrub the soap over his back and shoulders. After a few minutes of trying to lather up, Michael began to notice that there were no bubbles yet. Also, the soap kind of smelled…weird. He wrinkled his nose and picked up the bottle of soap again, inspecting the ingredients and searching for a possible expiration date. Can shower gel even expire? He popped the cap open again and sniffed it hesitantly.  
“What the fuck?” He poured another palm full and looked at it closer. It looked a lot like…

“Wait a second…OH FUCKIN’ A!” He shouted as he dropped the bottle, letting out small sounds of disgust as he rinsed himself off, frantically trying to wash off every bit of it off him. He watched as it swirled down the drain, backing up to avoid getting it on his feet again. 

Michael continued to swear as he jumped out of the shower and furiously wrapped a towel around his waist. He threw the bathroom door open, nearly running down the stairs. “TREVOR!! ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!?” He roared as he rounded the corner and stormed into the living room, stomping over to where Trevor sat drinking a Pisswasser, grinning smugly as he watched a re-run of Impotent Rage: The Cartoon. Michael quickly snatched the beer from his hand and slammed it down on the coffee table with a loud bang. Trevor cast an amused look at him, not even trying to feign innocence when he spoke.

“Did you have a nice shower, Mikey?” he asked with a chuckle, raising a suggestive eyebrow at him as his eyes roamed over Michael’s dripping chest. 

“What in the ACTUAL FUCK possessed you to fill up my shower gel bottle with your FUCKING CUM!?”

“Well there’s nothing better to do around here when you’re out playing Mr. Producer Man. Might as well jerk off.” He shrugged and tried to reach for his beer. Michael slapped his hand away and reiterated. 

“WHY DID YOU PUT IT IN MY SOAP!?” He shouted, throwing his hands up in frustration at his “best friend.”

“Well you never minded my cum on yer chest before.” 

“But NOT IN MY SOAP! How did you even fill it up that much in one day!?” Michael asked, still outraged, but genuinely curious.

“I’ve been collecting that shit for weeks. I got myself a bottle of the same gel you use. I just emptied out the soap and filled it up w-”

“With jizz.” Michael finished.

“Yeeeup. Switched the bottles while you were out.” Trevor grinned and stood up slowly, leering at Michael’s exposed chest. He saw Michael’s face flush red when he brought a hand to his waist, tugging at the towel playfully. “Now how about I give ya a fresh batch?”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an idea from my Tumblr buddy Princelyjeans. This is for you!


End file.
